the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hl115/Day 1
Welcome to the The RP Fear Wiki chat Cursor-the-selfish has joined the chat. 7:45 JaredJFleming *everyone is standing in a large room* XIII-DEATH has joined the chat. 7:46 JaredJFleming *I am laying face down* 7:46 Cursor-the-selfish *stood in corner,hood pulled over face as i blend into the darkness* 7:46 JaredJFleming *slowly gets up, sees kiba* 7:46 XIII-DEATH *pacing back and forth* 7:46 JaredJFleming Ah...hello? PhazonGumball123 has joined the chat. 7:47 PhazonGumball123 Hello. 7:47 Cursor-the-selfish *silent* 7:47 Hl115 *Is sitting in a corner* 7:47 JaredJFleming *longsword on my belt* Who are you all?! 7:47 PhazonGumball123 *is currently lying on couch* 7:47 JaredJFleming And where the FUCK did I wake up? 7:47 XIII-DEATH i... *turns on heals to face jared* was gonna ask the same question 7:48 JaredJFleming *looks around, it's a living room* DaemonTheDemon has joined the chat. 7:48 JaredJFleming Who's house is this? 7:49 Cursor-the-selfish *only eye visible glows slightly as i scan the room* 7:49 JaredJFleming *draws sword and points it at Kiba* WHO ARE YOU AND WHO DO YOU SERVE? 7:49 XIII-DEATH *spins on heals looking at the ceiling* i have no... no no no no no, clue 7:49 Cursor-the-selfish *looks at jared,eye narrows* 7:49 JaredJFleming Who Are You? Who Do You Serve? 7:50 Hl115 Put down your sword. DaemonTheDemon has left the chat. 7:50 JaredJFleming No. 7:50 Cursor-the-selfish *makes no move,stays silent* 7:50 XIII-DEATH *spins to jared again* i serve my self, thank you very very very much 7:50 JaredJFleming Are you stupid or something?! SPEAK 7:51 Hl115 *Stands* Put the sword down. 7:51 JaredJFleming *glares* 7:51 Cursor-the-selfish *glaring silently* 7:51 JaredJFleming I am the Leader of the Fear Resistance. Speak now, or I will assume your an enemy. and attack 7:52 Hl115 *takes a step forwards* Put it down. 7:52 JaredJFleming No. 7:52 XIII-DEATH *walks up to jared* did you say fears, ooh, i do love those things, how 'bout you tell me what you know 7:52 JaredJFleming I kill them For a living I am a Runner From all of them 7:53 Cursor-the-selfish attacking would prove you are worse than I solider,im unarmed and haven't done a single thing to you... 7:53 JaredJFleming Oh, you CAN speak. Name now. 7:53 Cursor-the-selfish denied. 7:53 JaredJFleming *sword tip is on kiba's chest* Speak 7:53 Cursor-the-selfish i am speaking 7:54 JaredJFleming your Name ] 7:54 XIII-DEATH ooh, but that's no fun, gotta get your hands on them, trap them, take what you need, leave what you dont 7:54 Cursor-the-selfish i said no 7:54 JaredJFleming *slowly pushes sword forwards* Now 7:55 Cursor-the-selfish *goes silent again* ... *grabs sword firmly* 7:55 XIII-DEATH *steps between them* please, please please please please , dont hurt the little girl, it aint fun that way, no fun 7:55 JaredJFleming *pulls sword away* Fine then, but I think your a fear... 7:56 Cursor-the-selfish *licks the cut on my hand,fangs glinting in the low light* 7:56 Hl115 ... 7:56 Cursor-the-selfish im no fear... 7:56 XIII-DEATH you think *points at kiba* this little thing's a fear, nah, that aint it 7:56 JaredJFleming *walks out of room* Where are WE? 7:56 Cursor-the-selfish *leans back against wall* 7:57 JaredJFleming Looks like a city of some sort. 7:57 XIII-DEATH *spins* i have no idea, not one in my head, and i think i like that 7:57 Cursor-the-selfish *sniffs air* 7:58 JaredJFleming what are you DOING? 7:58 XIII-DEATH *turns to kiba, looking at her, his head tilted 90 degrees to the left* got something girly? Mailjesuru2 has joined the chat. 7:59 Cursor-the-selfish this place reeks of fear...the walls practically leak the stuff... 7:59 JaredJFleming *opens door* Wait...oh GOD OH GOD NO A city...seemingly made of Fear... The Empty City 8:00 XIII-DEATH *looks over jared shoulder* or it is a fear, i'd really like that 8:00 Cursor-the-selfish *curses* 8:01 JaredJFleming The Empty city 8:01 Hl115 ... 8:01 JaredJFleming IS A FEAR YA MORON 8:01 Cursor-the-selfish *pushes past jared and walks into the street* ... 8:01 XIII-DEATH *takes a small booklet and a pen out of his pocket, then checks a box on one of the pages* another thing off my bucket list hahahah, i love this 8:02 JaredJFleming *looks around* 8:02 XIII-DEATH who you callin' a moron jackass, i got a damn PHD, dont talk to me like that 8:02 JaredJFleming If that WHITE FACED FUCK Is anywhere NEAR HERE 8:02 Cursor-the-selfish *stops walking* ... 8:02 JaredJFleming I am making calimari 8:03 Cursor-the-selfish watch your tongue you insignificant worm 8:03 JaredJFleming No. 8:03 Cursor-the-selfish *growls* 8:03 JaredJFleming You have no right to tell me that 8:03 Cursor-the-selfish speaking with a condescending tone when insulting my lord gives me every right 8:03 XIII-DEATH hey hey, hey hey hey hey hey, no arguing he's mine anyway, you two can argue over what's left 8:04 JaredJFleming FINNALY An answer 8:04 Cursor-the-selfish my lord is no one's property *disgusted tone* if anything we are all his 8:04 JaredJFleming I HATE you Proxies... Everyone of them can DIE 8:04 Cursor-the-selfish *continues walking,tries doors as i go* 8:05 XIII-DEATH all i need is a tentacle, then i can get what i need from the next guy 8:05 JaredJFleming And I can kill him afterwards... 8:05 Cursor-the-selfish hmph...you wouldn't stand a chance,face it dear your only human and your only alive out of humour 8:06 JaredJFleming really now? 8:06 XIII-DEATH *spins down the street, humming ring around the rosy* ha, nice try man you aint ever gonna get that far 8:06 Cursor-the-selfish your just a toy 8:06 XIII-DEATH no one is 8:06 Cursor-the-selfish exactly 8:06 JaredJFleming *holds up a shattered fragment of a rake claw on a necklace* 8:06 Cursor-the-selfish *chuckles* 8:06 JaredJFleming I kill Fears. As a hobby Don't tell me I don't have a chance 8:06 Cursor-the-selfish my lord is no mere fear you stand no chance 8:07 JaredJFleming I belive he is a mere fear 8:07 Cursor-the-selfish you wouldn't last 10 seconds 8:07 JaredJFleming Fear of the unknown, 8:07 XIII-DEATH *runs over to jared* is that what i think it is *stares at the claw like a kid in a toy shop seeing the newest cool toy* i want it 8:07 JaredJFleming The Suited Abomination 8:07 Cursor-the-selfish you just dont get it *shakes head* 8:07 JaredJFleming Should have killed me by now If he is so tough 8:07 Cursor-the-selfish your alive out of humour he finds you slighty amusing slightly 8:07 JaredJFleming and yes, it is a rake claw, I have another fragment, if you want one *gives second fragment to 13* 8:08 XIII-DEATH oh yes, hand it over, right now 8:08 Hl115 *Leaves building* 8:08 Cursor-the-selfish *sighs,runs hands along a door* 8:08 JaredJFleming There you are... *kicks door open* 8:09 Cursor-the-selfish how did i end up here... 8:09 JaredJFleming and there YOU are 8:09 Hl115 *Stares at Jared* 8:09 Cursor-the-selfish *crosses arms,glances around* a meeting place for fears... 8:09 JaredJFleming *door is just a ledge to nothing* whoa... 8:09 Cursor-the-selfish im screwed 8:09 JaredJFleming Ha...don't worry, my little proxy I will kill any fear I see if only for my enjoyment 8:10 Cursor-the-selfish *bursts out laughing* you..your funny 8:10 Hl115 Yeah, good luck with that. 8:10 JaredJFleming *holds up Rake Claw again* 8:10 Cursor-the-selfish hilarious even 8:10 JaredJFleming I am legitimate. 8:10 Cursor-the-selfish i understand why my lord keeps you as a toy 8:10 XIII-DEATH hand that thing over 8:10 Cursor-the-selfish your hilarious 8:10 JaredJFleming I gave you one, you moron! 8:11 PhazonGumball123 Bye 8:11 Cursor-the-selfish *sniffs air, smile fades* 8:11 JaredJFleming (bye) 8:11 XIII-DEATH i'll get what i want 8:11 Cursor-the-selfish *walks away quickly* 8:11 Hl115 *Stares after Kiba* 8:12 XIII-DEATH *pockets his piece* and now what piece do i need next, anyone got a chisel? PhazonGumball123 has left the chat. 8:12 JaredJFleming *picks up a bit of loose asphalt, gives it to 13* 8:13 Cursor-the-selfish they've caught one of our scents... *looks at bleeding hand* ...mine most likely,shit... 8:14 JaredJFleming or mine 8:14 XIII-DEATH ha *pockets the piece of asphalt* well, i got what i need, now i wonder what'll happen, i wonder i wonder i wonder 8:14 Hl115 *Walks to group* 8:14 Cursor-the-selfish im the one bleeding...your just a toy,im an obstacle 8:14 Hl115 (brb) 8:14 Cursor-the-selfish *keeps walking* 8:15 JaredJFleming Really? 8:15 XIII-DEATH *walks up to kiba* so, what's your connection to the white king or whatever you call him? 8:15 JaredJFleming The Manufactured newborn wants me too as does the Plague Doctor Every fear but the Quiet and the Red Cap 8:16 Cursor-the-selfish my connection with my lord is one of servitude,i serve him out of choice,no one forces me to kill or stalk,i do it because im told to. *sniffs air,walks faster* 8:17 XIII-DEATH *continues to follow her faster* ooh, sounds fun, think you could get something for me? 8:17 JaredJFleming *looks around* Shit... 8:17 Cursor-the-selfish what...? 8:17 JaredJFleming The ONE fear I NEVER wanted to see 8:18 XIII-DEATH just a bit of DNA *turns to where jared's looking* ooh, look who it is 8:18 Cursor-the-selfish *keeps walking* 8:19 JaredJFleming what? WHAT?! 8:20 XIII-DEATH or maybe i'm seeing things? that's it, yep yep yep yep yep 8:20 JaredJFleming *runs away* 8:20 Cursor-the-selfish i will not fall in this city for the damned,either keep moving or get left behind for the nightlanders to devour 8:21 XIII-DEATH or maybe not, well, i think i have what i want, so, time to get out'a here 8:21 Cursor-the-selfish *shrugs* 8:22 JaredJFleming *runs from kiba* SHIT SHIT SHIT THAT THING 8:22 Cursor-the-selfish *stops walking* ... 8:23 XIII-DEATH *Runs ahead of jared* calm down man, no need to freak 8:23 JaredJFleming YOU WHITE FACED FUCK *running* 8:23 Cursor-the-selfish *falls to knee's bowing* my lord~ 8:23 JaredJFleming *panting* 8:24 XIII-DEATH *does a u-turn then heads for slender man* hey there, i'm just gonna borrow something 8:24 Cursor-the-selfish *places hand on Slenderman and slenderwalks with him* 8:25 Mailjesuru2 *voice from behind death* or not....heheh 8:25 JaredJFleming *looking around* 8:26 XIII-DEATH *trips and rolls a bit* dang, i missed him 8:26 JaredJFleming Where is he? 8:26 Cursor-the-selfish *appears again without slenderman,kicks 13 in the side with a growl* 8:26 XIII-DEATH all i need is a sample, maybe his spine, then i'll move on to the next component 8:26 JaredJFleming WHERE ARE YOU? 8:26 Cursor-the-selfish DONT try that again 8:26 Mailjesuru2 *voice in jareds head* hes~ss gone moron 8:26 XIII-DEATH *gets up* then how about i ask nicely 8:27 JaredJFleming *sits down* 8:27 Cursor-the-selfish well that kick was my nice way of saying take a hike 8:27 JaredJFleming I hate this place...SO much... DaemonTheDemon has joined the chat. Cursor-the-selfish has left the chat. 8:28 XIII-DEATH hey, not cool girly, i just want what i need DaemonTheDemon has left the chat. 8:30 Mailjesuru2 *steps out from inside a building* i thought she'd never leave 8:31 XIII-DEATH how annoying *looks at crow* hey you, mind helpin' me up 8:31 Mailjesuru2 'aint good being arround proxys......never know when they're gonna snap and kill ya JaredJFleming has left the chat. 8:31 Mailjesuru2 ss~sure *helps up 13* 8:32 XIII-DEATH *gets up, dusting himself off, then looking at crow with a big grin* who're you? 8:33 Mailjesuru2 my name's~ss crowe.... i wander arround 8:34 XIII-DEATH pretty damn shaky voice bird boy, shake shaky shake 8:34 Mailjesuru2 (its a snake hiss) bird boy? more of a snake if you aks me JaredJFleming has joined the chat. 8:34 Mailjesuru2 oh...its a pun at my naem very hillarious~sss 8:35 XIII-DEATH ha, i love snakes. lovely love love love, love 'em so much 8:35 JaredJFleming *draws sword and points it at crow* 8:35 Hl115 Enough with your sword. 8:36 JaredJFleming No. 8:36 Mailjesuru2 *opens jacket, reavealing 6 colt pythons* 8:36 XIII-DEATH *grabs jareds sword* hey there, now hurting the snake kid 8:36 Mailjesuru2 Turn now, and look upon your death. 8:37 XIII-DEATH i like the guy, and i'ma keep him 8:37 JaredJFleming *pulls sword away* I hate you all... 8:38 XIII-DEATH *puts arm over jared shoulder* i hate you too man, i hate you too 8:38 Mailjesuru2 he he he' 8:38 Hl115 Harsh words. Now... What do you all suppose we do? 8:39 JaredJFleming Get out of the bloody city 8:40 Mailjesuru2 i thought it was the empty city 8:40 XIII-DEATH lets get out of here, i have some stuff i need to meld with, so sooner the better, unless we get another fear 8:40 Hl115 *Walks off* 8:41 Mailjesuru2 lets~ss leave 8:41 XIII-DEATH *grabs crow's arm and follows* 8:41 Mailjesuru2 wheres~ss the exit? 8:42 Hl115 *Twists and turns through the streets* 8:42 JaredJFleming I have no idea 8:43 XIII-DEATH good work cadet, you have no idea where we're going 8:43 Hl115 *Stops in front of a field* What now? 8:43 Mailjesuru2 we have no way out it s~ss~seems~ss s~shit 8:44 JaredJFleming I HAVE NO IDEA 8:44 XIII-DEATH so much S, so so so so so so so much 8:45 Mailjesuru2 hmm.......hold on......i might have a way is there an amusssement part with a housse of mirrors~ss anywhere? 8:46 Hl115 Not that I know of. *Walks into field* 8:46 XIII-DEATH i think we passed one 8:47 Mailjesuru2 lets~ss head back......i might know a way out 8:47 Hl115 *Sighs, follows 13* 8:47 Mailjesuru2 you comeing, little recruit? *motions to jared* 8:48 XIII-DEATH ha, you got demoted 8:48 JaredJFleming No. 8:49 Hl115 Just... Come on. I don't like it here. 8:49 Mailjesuru2 demoted? isssnt recruit what you called him? 8:50 XIII-DEATH i called him cadet, but i like recruit so much more, so so so so so so so much more 8:50 JaredJFleming *swings sword at 13* 8:50 Mailjesuru2 cadet....recruit...whatsss the differenc~ss~ce? 8:50 Hl115 Enough with that freaking sword! 8:51 Mailjesuru2 *shoots jareds sword in two* -Afternote: These will take a long time to upload, as this one alone took nearly a half hour to put together. I can do maybe 2 or 3 a day. -End file- Category:Blog posts